dawn_of_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kam
Kam, AKA Mr 6, is a cyvian member of the The Black Heather. They feels like a godfather to The Corsairs. Their armature is a dull grey, with its single eye in an antenna. They also has highly sensitive touch sensors. It's go-to drink is "Liquid-EMP" and dresses in a translucent shirt and black trousers at formal events. Background * Basic Programming: A lot can go wrong in space, and few problems are as immediately lethal as a breakdown in a ship’s life support systems. Biotechs not only serve as medical crew but are also responsible for maintaining and repairing the ship’s life support. * Companion: The AI once specialized in interpersonal relations and human psychology. Some such AIs were devout hedonists seeking to experience the glorious permutations of human passion. Others were dedicated students of the human mind, determined to understand the mysteries of the thoughts that had given them birth. * Infiltrator: Some AIs excelled at getting into and out of places that humans were never meant to enter. Their toughness and the confidence of their phylacteries gave them a cool-handed capacity for infiltrating some of the most hostile environments and dangerous places in the galaxy. These infiltration skills represent a past spent going where others dared not tread. Gear * Raven Armature: Representative of the most common surviving models of AI armature, the Standard model includes respectable physical capabilities in addition to several integrated on-board systems. * Compad: standard handheld communicator, capable of everything a modern cellular phone can accomplish. In the absence of a modern comm grid, it can reach other compads within one kilometer.(Ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsU3B0W3TMs&feature=youtu.be) * Metatool: This wrist-mounted housing contains a myriad of small, useful tools designed to handle the widest possible range of technical needs. While a metatool is too limited to handle major jobs, it is usually sufficient to manage jury-rigged repairs and temporary fixes until the tech has time to apply a larger wrench to the problem. * Lazarus Patch: A vital tool for adventurers, the lazarus patch is a heavy compress laced with antibiotics, coagulants, system stabilizers, plasma, and a one-shot diagnostic suite. * Las-Rifle: Laser rifles are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multifrequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally-resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * 2 Grenades: Grenades are thrown explosive weaponry * 5 Type A Powercells: One of the few standardized artifacts inherited from before the Silence, power cells are small cylindrical objects designed to take and hold electrical charges. Type A cells are usually used for personal equipment, and type B cells for vehicles and heavy gear. The engineering for the cells is substantially different, and they cannot be exchanged or recharge each other without a trained tech’s modifications or a converter unit. * Mastercrafted Knife and Vibro-Knife * Postech Toolkit: Containing a wide range of necessary tools for a particular skill set, toolkits can handle most any job that doesn’t require a fullscale shop or lab. Most toolkits are specialized, and not terribly useful when turned towards other purposes * Bioscanner: While an untrained user can use this tool to discern internal bleeding, gross physical distress, or toxins in a plant or animal. * 2931 Universal Credential Units Skills Notable Feats * 'Please don't kill me nice Mr. Mob Robot sir: '''17/2/3264 Successfully svaed its crew from the wrath of Terzo and even got paid * '''The Blood of the Covenan't...: 5/3/3264 lost their eye defending their family * '''Thanks Tesla: '''15/3/3264 went a whole night on tesla coils until 4am and powered through it. Category:PCS Category:Cyvians